


Small Towns

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen arrives in Ealdor hungry and exhausted looking for a new life. Arthur and Merlin meet a new friend.-Prompt:250. Pick up lines





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Small Towns  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen (eventually)  
**Character/s:** Gwaine, Merlin, Hunith  
**Summary:** Gwen arrives in Ealdor hungry and exhausted looking for a new life. Arthur and Merlin meet a new friend.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 766  
**Prompt:** 250\. Pick up lines  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #3

**Small Towns**

Princess Guinevere walked as far as she could each day, staying only a short time in one place to rest before moving on again. She had no idea how far she had come. She thought that she may be somewhere near the border of King Cenred’s kingdom but she wasn’t sure. She just hoped it was far enough that her father and his men wouldn’t be able to find her.

On the third day of walking both day and night, Guinevere came into a village. The people stared at her as she walked down the road. One woman came up to her with a concerned look on her face.

“‘Are you alright?” The woman asked.

“I’m just exhausted.” Guinevere sighed. “I need to rest. Where am I?”

“This is Ealdor. I’m Hunith. Come. You can rest in my home. Are you hungry?” Hunith took her by the arm and led her into a house close by.

“I am a little hungry.” Guinevere sat down on a cot. “The provisions I took when I left didn’t last long. I have been without food for a day now.”

“Where did you come from?” Hunith went over to get some bread. She put some water in a cup and brought them both over to Guinevere. “What is your name?”

“Gwen. My name is Gwen. I have lost my home in the north and I am looking for a place to live.” Gwen took the cup that was offered to her.

Hunith looked at Gwen’s hands and frowned. “You haven’t done much hard work. I can see that by your hands. If you are willing to work hard, you can stay here in Ealdor. We are a simple people and we work hard for all that we have.”

“I will do anything that you ask. All I want is somewhere to live.” Gwen took a sip of water. “Thank you.”

“Well then you just rest for today and we will get you busy tomorrow.” Hunith walked to the door and then looked back. “Welcome home Gwen.”

“Thank you Hunith.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur and Merlin entered the tavern in Dovetown and sat at a table. They had been hunting since daybreak and hadn’t found a thing worth killing.

“I can’t believe we couldn’t find a bloody thing to kill. This has been the worst hunt ever.” Arthur looked around. “I wonder what father is saying to my bride’s father right now.”

“My son is a dollop head?” Merlin smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He waved to a very shapely woman behind the bar. She just nodded and kept speaking to the man at the bar.

Arthur looked back at Merlin. “We should have gone somewhere else. The locals don’t really like my father.”

“Must be because of all the taxes.” Merlin shrugged. “Let me see if I can get us some supper and ale.” Merlin stood up and walked to the bar.

“You are the most beautiful thing in the room.” The man at the bar said to the blonde. “I wonder if your beauty would rub off on me. Would you like to find out?”

The blonde giggled and shook her curls. “Gwaine, you know I’m betrothed. You should stop before you get us both in trouble.” 

“I am drunk from your beauty.” The man gave her a cheeky grin.

The blonde sighed and walked off.

Merlin chuckled. ‘Those are the worst **pick-up lines** that I have ever heard.”

The man shrugged. “They have always worked before. I’m Gwaine. You are?

“Merlin.” Merlin held out his hand to shake.

Gwaine shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Merlin. Who’s your friend at the table?”

“That’s Arthur.” Merlin looked back at where Arthur sat and waved.

“Arthur? As in Prince Arthur?” Gwaine turned to look.

“Yeah.” Merlin grinned. “He’s Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. I’m his manservant.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Gwaine chuckled. “I never thought I would meet a real live prince. Introduce me, won’t you?”

“You aren’t going to try any of those awful **pick-up lines** on him are you?” Merlin grinned.

“No.” Gwaine grinned. “But if I know anything about royals, they always know how to have a good time.”

“You must not know very many royals. He’s a stick in the mud on a good day.” Merlin sighed.

“We are just going to have to show him how to have a good time.” Gwaine slapped Merlin on the shoulder. “This is going to be great fun.”

Merlin frowned. He was wondering just what his new friend meant by that. He was a little afraid to find out.    


End file.
